Warmkit's Adventure
Prologue "What?" a tom mewed. "You can't possibly do something as mouse-brained as that! It goes against everything I believe in! It goes against the warrior code! It's the most beetle-brained thing I have ever heard! It's-" "You've made your point," a she-cat mewed calmly. "But we must do this, no matter what you say." The tom sighed. "Ok, but be careful. And may StarClan light your path and clear the fleas from your nest." Chapter One ﻿Warmkit woke up to see a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes staring at her. "Brownkit, don't stare at me while I'm asleep!" Warmkit hissed. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you were awake", he meowed apologetically, his ears flattening slightly. "It's ok", Warmkit sighed, looking down at her white paws. "It's not your fault. Anyway," she purred, trying to cheer up Brownkit, "where is Cinnamonkit?" Brownkit's eyes brightened. "I think I saw her go out to explore the camp", he mewed. Warmkit's eyes widened in pretend shock. "She went without us?" Brownkit nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go after her!" she yowled as she pelted out from the nursery, with Brownkit following her. "Slow down Warmkit!" Brownkit yowled. "I can't keep up!" Warmkit suddenly stopped and Brownkit tumbled into her. "Hey!" Warmkit yowled. "I'm sorry! You stopped so suddenly that I couldn't stop myself!" Brownkit mewed. Then Warmkit heard someone laughing. "Mrow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Warmkit turned around and saw Cinnamonkit. "You two move around more than a fox in a fit!" she mrrowed, her eyes﻿ gleaming with joy. "You kits should be more careful." Cinnamonkit turned around and gasped. Warmkit turned around and saw a dark tabby with amber eyes and a white belly and face. "It's Hawkstar!" Cinnamonkit gasped. Chapter Two The three kits stared in awe at the mighty leader, who was respected by all Clans. Even StarClan respected him. "You kits can't run around like you own the place!" he meowed. "Well, okay, you can. But just this once!" he meowed, humour making his eyes sparkle. "Ok, thanks!" Warmkit mewed. Just then a deafening roar boomed above their heads. Multiple cats yowled in shock. Warmkit looked up. There was a giant monster flying above their heads! Flying monsters? Warmkit thought. I've never imagined such a thing! '' Soon the monster passed, and everyone was still in shock. "Is everyone okay?" Warmkit asked. "Everyone's fine, Warmkit. Thank you for your concern," Hawkstar meowed. Chapter Three Warmpaw soon had her apprentice ceremony along with Cinnamonpaw and Brownpaw. Tonight was a full moon, and Warmpaw was going to the Gathering. "I'm so excited!" Warmpaw yowled loudly. "I thought you would be," Hawkstar meowed. "But try not to be so loud about it". Warmpaw heard muffled laughter from Cinnamonpaw, but took no notice. "Come on! Lets go!" she yowled. "Ok, ok!" meowed Hawkstar. "I should have called you Excitedpaw!" Cinnamonpaw's laughter grew louder. They arrived at the Gathering, and there was a lot of chattering going on. "Ok, let's do this!" "Sure, let's go!" "N'ga!" "Quit messing around and start!" "Not much to report in DarkClan," Copperstar reported. Hawkstar gave his Clan a look which suggested that Copperstar wanted to go back to her den and sleep. Muffled laughter broke out through FireClan. "There is some stuff to report in LightningClan," Eveningstar meowed, "But I forgot what it was." There was a brief moment of silence, then all the Clans laughed so hard that Eveningstar looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Her deputy was not present, due to white cough. Then Morningstar described the stuff that happened in LakeClan and, finally, it was FireClan's turn. "I have some startling news," Hawkstar meowed urgently. "My Clan has spotted flying monsters which make deafening noise. As far-fetched as it sounds, it is true. We advise you find somewhere quiet or cover your ears when one approaches. In other news, we have three new apprentices: Warmpaw, Cinnamonpaw, and Brownpaw". The other clans murmured in agreement, and called out the apprentices names. Chapter Four It was sunhigh and the three apprentices were having their warrior assessment. "Watch this, Bluestep!" Brownpaw yowled. Brownpaw carefully stalked a sparrow, and then pounced on it, impressing Bluestep. "Well done, Brownpaw! I'm sure you will become a warrior soon!" she meowed. Brownpaw purred in delight. Cinnamonpaw caught a large crow. Shadepelt, Cinnamonpaw's mentor and the deputy, was impressed beyond words. ''It will be hard to beat Cinnamonpaw's catch, Warmpaw thought. Then she spotted a fat partridge. A partridge, That would feed the whole clan! she thought. She carefully crept up on it and caught it, the bird struggling against her grip. Then she bit down on its neck. The large, brown bird suddenly went limp. She dragged it back to the clearing and everyone stared at her in utter disbelief- even Hawkstar, Warmpaw's mentor, who would usually say something witty right now. "T-this is an amazing catch, Warmpaw!" Hawkstar managed to say at last. Warmpaw felt proud for the rest of the day, especially since she wiped the smug smile from her sister's pale cinnamon and white face. Chapter Five "Warmpaw, I think you should take that partridge to the elders, and maybe learn about the Clan's history while you're there," Hawkstar meowed proudly. Cinnamonpaw just looked away and hissed in annoyance under her breath. "Good idea, Hawkstar!" Warmpaw meowed. "And it would be a good idea to take the feathers off the partridge first", Hawkstar joked. "Ok, I will!" she yowled as she ran to the elders den. She stopped two tail-lengths away from the elders' den, which was a tree hollowed out by a forest fire many moons ago, to sit down and pull out the feathers from the partridge. When she was done, she entered the hollow and put down the partridge. "Greetings. This is for all of you," she said, while putting down the large bird that hung from her jaws. "Finally, a decent hunter!" Flametail meowed hoarsely while sitting on a charred wooden platform. "Flametail, you should be more grateful!" Infernoheart bristled, while stepping down from her sturdy mushroom platform to get the partridge. "This is a great catch, Warmpaw!" Infernoheart purred. "So, how were the Clans created?" Warmpaw asked. "I'm glad you asked that," Infernoheart began. "Well..." Chapter Six ﻿It was a dark night, and four cats were prowling around. Then one of them, Fire, spoke. "I have had a message from StarClan.﻿ We should make four Clans and name them after us." Then, another cat, Dark, spoke. "That is the best idea StarClan have had in many moons!" Then, the third cat, Lake, spoke. "Maybe that is so, but I am not sure about this." Then, the last cat, Lightning, spoke. "What are you talking about, Lake? This is a great idea!" And so the Clans were made. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Great story, but it was rather short," Warmpaw mewed. "Yes, but I could tell you other stories," Infernoheart rasped. "Ok!" Warmpaw meowed excitedly. "The story I am about to tell you is a myth, so no-one knows if it has really happened," Infernoheart mewed. Infernoheart then went on to describe the story of Firestar, and all his adventures. "Wow, I wish I was like him," Warmpaw mewed to herself. "Well, you do have the same pelt color," Infernoheart purred. "Everyone who can catch their own prey, gather beneath the burnt stump for a clan meeting!" Hawkstar called. Chapter Seven After their warrior ceremony, the three cats had to sit vigil. "T''his is so tedious! But I have to do this, as mind-blowingly boring as this is", Warmheart thought. She looked at her sister, whose dark blue eyes where glazed with boredom and impatience. Then she glanced at Brownstripe, who was asleep. Then she stared out of the den, and saw the rising sun. "C''ome on sun, rise faster, come on, come on, just a bit more, faster, HURRY UP!!" she postulated. "Ok, you can talk n-" Shadepelt began. "FINALLY!!" she yowled. Shadepelt looked at her. "Sorry..." Warmheart mewed. "It's ok. I know how boring it is to sit around all night, doing nothing", Shadepelt purred cheerfuly. Cinnamonpelt giggled uncontrollably. "Anyway, the gathering is soon. Hawkstar wants to know if you want to come", Shadepelt meowed. "Of course!" Warmheart mewed. "Ok then, I will let Hawkstar know," Shadepelt purred as she left the warriors den. "Maybe it would be a good idea to go on a hunting patrol," Cinnamonpelt suggested. "Great idea, Cinnamonpelt!" Warmheart purred. And so, they went on a hunting patrol. They entered the cool, damp forest as their dark shadows followed them. Then, suddenly, they heard the rustle of leaves. "What was that?" Warmheart whispered. "I don't know, maybe it's LakeClan," Cinnamonpelt meowed quietly. "Let's take a look", Warmheart murmured. The trio carefully prowled to where the sound was coming from. Then Warmheart saw the cat who was making the noise. It was a tom, with a blue pelt. Warmheart could smell his fear scent. Then everyone jumped out from their hiding places. Chapter Eight everyone glared at the tom, who was standing staring at them in shocked silence. "what do you want?" Cinnamonpelt demanded. the tom snapped out of his silence. "i-i have been driven out of a rouge clan, b-because i rescued a prisoner." he stammered irritatedly. "how can we trust you? you dont even have the 'prisoner' with you!" Cinnamonpelt pointed out. "for your information, he went hunting." the tom sniffed. "what about your fear scent?" Cinnamonpelt asked suspiciously. "that wasnt my fear scent." he meowed defiantly. Cinnamonpelt glared at him "ok, i admit it, it was my fear scent. but that was because i thought i could smell rouges." he growled disdaintfully. "and what about-" Cinnamonpelt began "that's enough interragation, Cinnamonpelt." Warmheart interupted. "we should just take him back to camp." "fine, but if rouges attack the camp, im holding you responsible." Cinnamonpelt growled. suddenly the bushes rustled, and a white tom with a red tail stepped out. "Flametail? what are you doing here?" Brownstripe asked. "i got taken by rouges who mistook the elders den for the warriors den, but thankfully, Storm rescued me." Flametail meowed, flicking his tail to the rouge. "who knows what would have happened if he didn't rescue me." he lamented. "anyway, we have to get back to camp." Warmheart reminded them "your right, let's go." Brownstripe mewed. Chapter nine as they entered the camp, Warmheart glanced around, and suddenly got pinned down. she stared at the attacker, who had blue paws and eyes with a white pelt. "Bluestep?" Warmheart asked in a surprized way. the attacker then realized who she was pinning down. "Warmheart?" Bluestep asked, loosening her grip on the ginger she-cat. "im sorry, i thought you was a rouge." Bluestep meowed, stepping off of Warmheart. Category:Fanfiction